Friend and Best Friends
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: How to tell your friend from your best friend. In other words: Davina and Josh friendship!


_Josh and Davina: Best Friends_

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Davina asked Cami kindly. Camille shook her head.

"I couldn't."

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

"Hey," Josh greeted walking into the Mikealson Mansion where Davina was currently residing.

"Hey," she greeted back as she ate her cereal.

"Is there any milk left?" Josh asked.

Davina nodded "Yeah but-"

"Great I'm dehydrated."

"You're a vampire!"

Josh rolled his eyes. Opening the fridge he took out the milk and drank the rest of it straight from the bottle much to Davina's amusement.

"Klaus is gonna kill you. He loves milk."

"Whatever."

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rebekah asked Josh. Josh shrugged. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to pay bail for you or not?"

"Actually I'm not the only one here..." Josh said sheepishly.

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin**

"DAMN!" we ****ed up!

"Davina!"

"Let's do it again!" Davina giggled happily.

**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.**

"Get out!" Davina shouted literally throwing Marcel out of her room.

**BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore.**

"Remember that time you got your period and all the vampires were like-"

"Shut up!" Davina shouted blushing red with a embarrassed laugh.

Josh continued laughing "I was so scared hecause I thought you were bleeding and-"

"I will throw you!"  
**  
FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.**

"So how do you spell your name?" Camille asked as she wrote on a notepad.

"D-a-v-"

"E-d-a." Josh joked.

**BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

"Josh are you okay?!"

"No!" Josh cried "There's a sale at Kols and I need you to throw people around for me!"

"How'd you even get my number?" Davina asked irritably.

"I have it on speed dial." Josh smirked.

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

"Here you go." Camille said handing Davina her buret. Davina nodded taking the beret and placing it on her head.

**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your shit and tells you.**

"My bad...here's a tissue." Josh said sheepishly.

Davina rolled her eyes "How did you loose my dress? Why'd you even need it?"

Josh chuckled awkwardly "You do not want to know."

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

"Your favorite color is red correct?" Elijah asked.

Josh nodded "Why does it matter?"

"My sister asked if I could confirm it."

**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

"So it was in middle school that Josh decided to become a cheerleader!" Davina laughed. Josh rolled his eyes.

"D-"

"No-no-no, we're getting to the good part!"

**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**

"Sorry Josh," Tina said grabbing the coin "Survival of the fittest, remember?"

**BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you**

"Bitch!" Davina growled throwing Tina and all her friends out the window. She turned to Josh "Be happy now."

"Yes ma'am." Josh laughed.

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**

"Josh," Camille said knocking on his apartment door "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Josh said allowing her into his home.

**BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say**

"I'M HOME." Davina shouted walking into Josh's apartment.

"How'd you get in?" He asked.

"Made a key."

"I didn't tell you where it is."

"Tracking spell."

"Whys the door off it's hinges?"

"Okay, I don't have a key."

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**

"You can't tell anyone!" Davina exclaimed to Hayley. Hayley nodded.

"Of course."

**BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

"Don't worry bout it." Josh exclaimed.

Davina nodded "But still, don't tell anyone."

"Well duh!"

**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.**

"Come on," Marcel sighed taking the drunk Josh by the arm and beginning to pull the younger vampire to his feet.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say**

"Bitch drink the rest of that !" Davina shouted "You know we don't waste!"

**FRIENDS: Would ignore this letter**

"What's this?" Davina wondered.

"Nothing." Hayley shrugged.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will repost this shittttt!**

"Davina look at this!" Josh shouted "This is so us."

"In your intelligent words," Davina smiled. "Well duh!"

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Wasn't it cute? **

**I totally love Davina and Josh's friendship.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
